kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Roweshine
Roweshine, nicknamed Rowe is one of the three main protagonists of Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation. She is the primary user of the Rider Prototype Power Suit Series 2 Χ. History to be added Personality Short and petite, Rowe is the main powerhouse of the Rider Operators. Headstrong and tomboyish, Roweshine refuses to stop at nothing when it comes to facing wide of Orphnochs and Worms, as such, she does not care how strong they are, and knows how to deal with them toe-to-toe. Even though she is graceful,"clean", and does not resort to violence, she is boisterous and quick-tempered as Pat. When she means business, Rowe hides her femininity by acting in a blatant "unlady-like" behavior; and can be known as a nosy kid who likes fixing problems of other people by adding insults to injury and vice versa. Rowe is kind and makes friends within the course she takes, such as Hannah, Cherryl, Nelsa, Taj, as well as Pat. Rowe occasionally clashes with Ashley, she has also shown a brief jealousy towards Ashley when the latter became Rider Operator Series 3. This is due to the fact that they are both complete opposites to each other. Ashley's "Miss Perfection" and restrained attitude frequently get into Roweshine's nerves. Despite their differences, they are good friends, and she does not interact much with the latter's peers as she is close to everyone in her course. Both Rowe and Pat constantly tease each other to the point of a cat and mouse chase. Nevertheless, Pat's cheerful and outgoing nature not only annoys Rowe, it implies how he shows (brotherly-like) affection. Also, a running gag between her and Pat sees Rowe knocking the latter out whenever she tells Pat not to follow her, or even accidentally groping her chest or behind, sending him to the school clinic or a nearby hospital. Rowe is also one of two of the three Rider Operators who are seen to have actually swear. She frequently mouths vulgarity when she is angry and fighting Orphnochs and Worms. Ashley even tries to scold Rowe saying "women are not supposed to say something like that", which would be a running gag in the series. Powers and Abilities Rider Gear-based ;Rider Operator Series System #2 :The inherent ability of the Rider Operator Series #2 gear. It gains Roweshine Herculean strength allowing him even to hurl heavier objects. Rider Power Suit Systems *Height: 189cm *Weight: 95kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 4t (+6) **'Kicking power': 8t (+2) **'Maximum jump height': 30m **'Maximum speed': 100m/6.3 seconds Rider Operator Series 2's ending theme is entitled "Just Close Your Eyes". - Rider Operator Series 1 Φ= Rider Operator Series 1 Φ *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Roweshine only used this belt with the purpose of manning the Auto Vajin while Pat rescues Ashley - Rider Operator Series 3 Δ= Rider Operator Series 3 Δ *Height: 190cm *Weight: 96kg *Punch: 3.5 Tons of pressure (+7) *Kick: 8 Tons of pressure (+2) *Jump: 38m *Run: 100m / 5.7 seconds Rowe used the belt in order to reverse the body-switching side effect of it that caused Ashley and Pat to switch bodies. }} Arsenal Rider Operator Series 2 Χ *Rider Prototype Driver Series 2 - Rider Operator Series 2's transformation belt **Cellular Control Phone Series 2 - The sideflip "swing" cellphone device that serves as the control unit of the Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 2. ***Mission Memory Series 2 - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Rider Suit Series 2. *Fotolocher Zwei - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster *Bino Pointer - binocular-shaped pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *Schwertes Gewehr - A special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger and a lightsaber. *Side Basshar - Operator Series 2's sidecar motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. *Jet Sliger - A heavily-armed combat motorcycle. Notes *As opposed to her Kamen Rider 555 counterpart, Roweshine is a rather lighthearted team player and is already friends with the Primary Rider, whereas the hateful and nihilistic Masato shows animosity with the Primary Rider (Takumi Inui) instead and is scheming behind the scenes. **However, traces of her character development from her counterpart tells she is also very sadistic in terms of dealing Orphnochs. **Rowe did show jealousy with a supporting Rider instead. In one case, Ashley. Masato, as said above, antagonizes Takumi all throughout. In both cases both Riders came to conflict against each other at one time - Ashley and Rowe would later bury the hatchet, while Masato does not reconcile with Takumi, even before he was killed by Kiba (Horse Orphnoch). ***In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, Masato lets out his hatred towards Takumi asking why does he Masato have to die, and even goading the latter (as one of the ghosts summoned by Badan) to get himself killed by interfering with Kamen Rider Wizard and X. *Roweshine is also a homage to from and , due to her strong and tomboyish personality. **As such, she is a polar opposite to Ashley; who is the "girly-girl" of the trio, who in turn shares of the said series. *Rowe is one of the two characters in the story to use all the 3 Rider Belts at least once, which would be followed by Pat. Unlike the latter, Rowe has not yet used a ZECT Rider System. *Rowe is similar to Shaundi from the Saints Row games (both SR2 Shaundi and her current appearance since Saints Row: The Third), in numerous ways. **Rowe has some playful characteristics with the SR2 Shaundi. **Pat and the Saints' Boss are at first trying to disallow them to become a Rider and a member of the 3rd Street Saints respectively. **Both harbor their hostilities to an ally under certain circumstances. (Ashley for becoming an obstacle to the former, and Viola DeWynter due to her involvement with The Syndicate and Johnny Gat's death.) Although, they eventually get along as their respective stories progress. *Rowe's relationship with Pat resembles both Daisuke and Gon's from Kabuto, Yoko and Kaito from Gaim. **On a side note, the interaction between Roweshine and Pat are reminiscent to Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. *All throughout the story, a running gag involving Pat and Rowe sees the latter knocking Pat out for following her for long duration, leading him to be hospitalized is a reference to Grand Theft Auto V. In the free roam of the said game, if a player character continues to follow another protagonist would result the latter to knock him out cold, in which is best observed if a player character follows either Michael De Santa and/or Franklin Clinton, the said characters will punch the player instantly wasting him. Here in the story, Roweshine either punches or slaps Pat on the face if she is followed by him for too long, or when the latter accidentally gropes her breasts or behind. *Roweshine is loosely based on of . *Rowe is one of the two of three Orphnoch Hunters whose impact of her attacks result in a Mortal Kombat-esque x-ray after effects. See also *Yoko Minato - The character Rowe is based on. *Hayato Ichimonji - the second official Kamen Rider and designated as No. 2. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Riders Category:Characters Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Characters Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Category:Rider Operators Category:Tech Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroines Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Protagonists Category:Secondary Riders